Glee In The UK
by TwilighterRose
Summary: Mr. Schue has taken 10 of New Directions to the UK to meet a local school's glee club known as The Step-Ups. There Blaine meets a girl of his wildest dreams and imagination; which makes Kurt extremely jealous. Let's see what happens…..
1. Chapter 1

**Glee In The UK **

**A/N:** here is my first Glee story ever! I will admit now that I have only seen a few episodes of glee and I will admit that I only love Darren Criss on the show!

Please note that even though this story will be under Blaine's name, his story doesn't really start until a few chapters in, the first few chapters will focus on other members of new directions and it takes place before they all graduated. I do not own glee In any way or any of the songs used in this chapter, I only own the step-ups and the teacher.

**Plot Outline:** Mr. Schue has taken 10 of New Directions to the UK to meet a local school's glee club known as The Step-Ups. There Blaine meets a girl of his wildest dreams and imagination; which makes Kurt extremely jealous. Let's see what happens…..

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the UK!**

"Okay guys, 20 minutes til we land" Mr. Schue exclaimed "now remember that some of the songs this glee club are going to sing over the next few weeks might be completely oblivious to us, so please be nice"

Rachel was bouncing in her seat, Finn was practically holding her down in the process; Blaine turned to Rory and asked "So the UK huh Rory? Is it as good as Ireland?" Rory smiled to himself, being appreciative of Blaine's effort. "I've only been a few times with my family; but from what I've seen it's ok"

***AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER***

With all their luggage and carry-on's collected, New Directions were on their way to Shoeberry Lane High School. **(A/N: don't know if that is actually a real school; so don't kill me LOL)**

"Hey guys" Mr Schue started "I've just asked the driver and it should be a half hour drive to the hotel and a 15 minute walk to the school from there"

***45 MINUTES LATER***

They were here- they were at S.L.H.

Mr schue had explained that they would observe the school's glee club 'The Step-Ups' before performing themselves and pairing up individually with one of the british students. Miss Joy: head of the step-ups introduced herself and told them all to take a seat.

"So the guys are going to do a tribute to one of the UK's most successful boy band's to date, Take That". Everyone except Rory looked at her with blank faces "don't worry if you haven't heard of them" she continued "so without further ado; here are the step-ups" the group consisted of 5 boys and 5 girls and before long the orchestra started to play…

_**Today this could be, the greatest day of our lives Before it all ends, before we run out of time Stay close to me,Stay close to me Watch the world come alive tonight Stay close to me. Tonight this could be the greatest night of our lives Let's make a new start,The future is ours to find Can you see it, can you see it in my eyes Can you feel it now, can you hold it in your arms tonight Hold onHold on,Hold onHold on (Tonight) Hold onHold on Oh stay close to me (Hold On) Stay close to me Watch the world come alive tonight Stay closes me OooooohHold your head high, (Hold On) Arms open wide Yea the world starts to come alive when you stay close it me **_

_**We've come so far and we've reached so highAnd we've looked each day and night in the eyeAnd we're still so young and we hope for moreWe've come a long wayBut we're not too sure where we've beenWe've had success, we've had good timesBut remember thisBeen on this path of life for so longFeel I've walked a thousand milesSometimes strolled hand in hand with loveEverybody's been thereWith danger on my mind I would stand on the line of hopeAnd I knew I could make itOnce I knew the boundaries I looked into the clouds and sawMy face in the moonlightJust then I realized what a fool I could beJust 'cause I look so high you don't have to see meFinding a paradise wasn't easy but stillThere's a road going down the other side of this hillNever forget where you're coming fromNever pretend that it's all realSomeday soon this will all be someone else's dreamThis will be someone else's dreamSafe from the arms of dissapoitment for so longFeel each day we've come too farYet each day seems to make much moreSure is good to be hereI understand the meaning of 'I can't explain this feeling' nowAnd it feels so unrealAt night I see the hand that reminds me of the stand that I madeThe fact of realityNever forget where you're coming fromNever pretend that it's all realSomeday soon this will all be someone else's dreamThis will be someone else's dreamWe've come so far and we've reached so highAnd we've looked each day and night in the eyeAnd we're still so young and we hope for moreBut remember thisWe're not invincible, we're not invicible, noWe're only people, we're only peopleHey we're not invincible, we're not invicibleSo again I tell youNever forget where you're coming fromNever pretend that it's all realSomeday soon this will all be someone else's dreamThis will be someone else's dreamNever, never forget whereNever pretend that it's all realSomeday soon this will all be someone else's dreamThis will be someone else's dreamNever, everybody sing, oh babyNever, no never, never forget for loveSomeday, louder, louder, louder, louder loudNever, everybody sing that songNever, yeah louder, louder, loud nowSomeday, come on, come on, everybody, everybodyEverybody, everybody, everybodyNever forget where you're coming fromNever pretend that it's all realSomeday soon this will all be someone else's dreamThis will be someone else's dreamWe've come so far and we've reached so highAnd we've looked each day and night in the eyeAnd we're still so young and we hope for more**_When it had ended; Mr schue, Rory and Blaine stood up and clapped, while the others just sat there in shock. "So what did you think?" Miss joy asked "It was amazing" Rachel said, shocked at the fact that she enjoyed it so much. "That's great to hear you guys" Miss Joy continued "lets see what you've got" And with that the two groups switched places and began to sing the song that bought New Directions together…

_**Just a small town girlLivin' in a lonely worldShe took the midnight trainGoin' anywhereJust a city boyBorn and raised in South DetroitHe took the midnight trainGoin' anywhereA singer in a smokey roomA smell of wine and cheap perfumeFor a smile they can share the nightIt goes on and on and on and onStrangers waitingUp and down the boulevardTheir shadows searchingIn the nightStreetlights, peopleLivin' just to find emotionHidin', somewhere in the nightWorkin' hard to get my fillEverybody wants a thrillPayin' anything to roll the diceJust one more timeSome will winSome will loseSome were born to sing the bluesOh, the movie never endsIt goes on and on and on and onStrangers waitingUp and down the boulevardTheir shadows searchingIn the nightStreetlights, peopleLivin' just to find emotionHidin', somewhere in the nightDon't stop believin'Hold on to the feelin'Streetlights, peopleDon't stop believin'Hold onStreetlights, people **_

"That was incredible guys" miss joy said enthusiastically "Mr Schuester, you should be very proud of your group" "you as well Miss Joy" Mr schue complimented back.

"Okay; so one of the first assignments we have for all of you is simple; Myself and Mr. Schue are going to pair you up into groups so you can do duets, each at the same time learning about your partner and their musical tastes" Miss Joy explained. "if you all come by in an hour, we'll have a list made up of who's paired up with who" Mr schue continued, urging both groups to take a break until then.

_*****_**ONE HOUR LATER***

Both New Directions and the step-ups waited impatiently for the list to be put up. Their pictures had been taken so it would be easier for the students to identify their partners and finally the moment they had all been waiting for had arrived….

**Rory Flanagan - April Moorely**

**Rachel Berry - Tyler Jameson **

**Finn Hudson - Emma Hale**

**Brittany .S. Pierce - Oliver 'Olly' Willis**

**Kurt Hummel - Eliza Roberts**

**Santana Lopez - Marco Grey**

**Noah Puckerman - Andrea 'Andi' Wright**

**Lucy 'Quinn' Fabray - Billy Preston**

**Blaine Anderson - Scarlett Adams**

**Mercedes Jones - Dwayne Clarke**

The list was attached with a note,

_**As of tomorrow, you and your partner will be doing two songs; one from an american artist and one from a british artist. As a group, you and your partner will each decide which song suits you.**_

_**Choose carefully,**_

_**Miss Joy & Mr Schue**_

**A/N:**so there you have it, the first chapter of my new glee story

I hope you like it

R&R

TwilighterRose


	2. Chapter 2: Mercedes and Dwayne

**Glee In The UK **

**A/N:** I do not own glee In any way or any of the songs used in this chapter, I only own the step-ups and the teacher.

**Plot Outline:** Mr. Schue has taken 10 of New Directions to the UK to meet a local school's glee club known as The Step-Ups. There Blaine meets a girl of his wildest dreams and imagination; which makes Kurt extremely jealous. Let's see what happens…..

**Chapter 2: Mercedes & Dwayne**

**MPOV:**

so the few hours that I have spent in the UK have been a whirlwind to say the least. when we heard the step-ups sing for the first time, most of us were shocked at how good they were; especially Rachel, and you know what happens when Rachel Berry gets shocked 'LOL'.

so I have just looked at the list and it says that I am paired up with Dwayne, judging by his picture he looks decent; dark, average looking, which was good for me.

***THE NEXT DAY***

so here I am; assignment day 1. Dwayne seems quite nice, so far after hearing his voice pitch; I narrowed down two voice artists for him and hopefully he'd like my choices.

"okay dwayne, I think these two artists would be good for you to sing, Jamie Foxx or Chris Brown" dwayne smiled "Aww Mercy, you're comparing me to chris brown (A/N: in singing perspective LOL); you're officially a legend in my eyes" and he began to sing the song….

_**You got that smile That only heaven can make,**_

_**I'll pray to God every day That you keep that smile. Yeah, you are my dream There's not a thing I won't do,**_

_**I'll give my life up for you 'Cause you are my dream. And, baby, everything that I have is yours You will never go cold or hungry,**_

_**I'll be there when you're insecure Let you know that you're always lovely, girl**_

_**'Cause you are the only thing that I got right now. **_

_**One day when the sky is fallin' I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you Nothing will ever come between us 'Cause I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you **_

_**If you had my child You would make my life complete,**_

_**Just to have your eyes on little me That'd be mine forever. And, baby, everything that I have is yours You will never go cold or hungry,**_

_**I'll be there when you're insecure Let you know that you're always lovely, girl**_

_**'Cause you are the only thing that I got right now **_

_**One day when the sky is fallin' I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you Nothing will ever come between us I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you **_

_**We're made for one another, me and you,**_

_**And I have no fear, I know we'll make it through**_

_**One day when the sky is fallin' I'll be standing right next to you, whoa One day when the sky is fallin' I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you Nothing will ever come between us I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you Stand by my side, side, side When the sky falls down I'll be there, I'll be there **_

_**You've got that smile That only heaven can make I pray to God every day To keep you forever, oh **_

Once he had finished; he then gave me a slip of paper with 1 artists name and her song. "I've never heard of her dwayne…" "Trust me Mercy" dwayne interrupted "listen to her stuff, you'll love it"

So I went to you tube and typed in Emeli Sande.

"OMG I cannot believe that america haven't picked her up yet, she is so talented" I said to dwayne an hour later. "you wanna try that song then?" he asked me to which I nodded enthusiastically "lets go then; Mr schue; Miss Joy can you listen Mercedes song please?" he said as we approached the stage; they nodded their heads yes and took their seats while I got into position, took a deep breath and waited for the music to play

_**you won't find him drinking at the tables**_

_**rolling dice and staying out til 3**_

_**you won't ever find him being unfaithful **_

_**you will find him, you'll find him next to me you won't find him trying to chase the devil **_

_**for money, fame, for power, out of greed **_

_**you won't ever find him where the rest go **_

_**you will find him, you'll find him next to me **_

_**next to me, ooooh **_

_**next to me, ooooh **_

_**next to me, ooooh **_

_**you will find him, you'll find him next to me **_

_**when the money's spent and all my friends have vanished **_

_**and i can't seem to find no help or love for free **_

_**I know there's no need for me to panic **_

_**cause i'll find him, i'll find him next to me when the skies are grey and all the doors are closing **_

_**and the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe **_

_**well, all i need's a hand to stop the tears from falling**_

_**I will find him, I'll find him next to me **_

_**next to me, ooooh**_

_**next to me, ooooh**_

_**next to me, ooooh**_

_**I will find him, I'll find him next to me **_

_**when the end has come and buildings falling down fast **_

_**when we spoilt the land and dried up all the sea **_

_**when everyone has lost their heads around us **_

_**you will find him, you'll find him next to me **_

_**next to me, ooooh**_

_**next to me, ooooh **_

_**next to me, ooooh **_

_**you will find him, you'll find him next to me next to me, ooooh **_

_**next to me, ooooh **_

_**next to me, ooooh **_

_**you will find him, you'll find him next to me**_

When I finished singing, Mr Schue and Miss Joy applauded with smiles on their faces "very good song choice for Mercedes, dwayne" she said in praise. "you were fantastic Mercedes" Mr Schue complimented.

"Who sings this originally?" he asked "Her name is Emeli Sande Mr Schue" I replied with a smile on my face. "keep up the good work guys" he said before both teachers took their leave.

I'm starting to like it here already.

**A/N:** sorry it has taken so long to update, like I have said before I have most chapters handwritten but I lost my inspiration recently. I hope you've all had a great Christmas and have a fantastic new year!

R&R

TwilighterRose


End file.
